UNEXPECTED VISITOR
by amberivy
Summary: Amber is running for her life from hunters come to extinguish the flame of her existnce Will she find shelter at the Phantomhive mansion?
1. Chapter 1

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BLOODY WINGS!" Amber screamed at the multiple hunters chasing her.

The last time they had come for her wings they had almost gotten them and the idiots had broken one in the process. Dragons are nothing without their precious wings and not nearly as fast. Now the dragon girl had to rely on her strong legs. Since she wasn't paying attention, she ran smack into a tree and landed on her backside.

Knowing she couldn't get away Amber decided to take a chance on her wings.

Beating her powerful wings to launch herself into the air, Amber felt and overwhelming pain shoot through her, but she ignored the agony she felt and looked around for shelter.

She swooped down, landing in the garden of the nearest manor and bolted up to the front door.

Pounding on the sturdy oak door, Amber screamed at the top of her lungs,"Open up! Please let me in! I'm being hunted help me please!" Going into a panicked frenzy, she continued beating on the door and chanced a glance behind her.

She squealed and the door was opened by a butler dressed all in black. Amber shot inside hiding behind the strange man as the leader of the hunting group made a grab at her.

She frantically looked around for a place to hide and upon spotting the doorway leading to the kitchen, decided that the pantry was the best answer. Shooting into the pantry, Amber had failed to notice that the butler was staring the hunting party down and warning them to leave.

In the safety of the dark pantry, Amber allowed herself quiet sobs, caused by the awful, searing pain in her left wing.

The pantry was opened by a blonde haired man with a stubbly face about an hour later.

"'Oy! Sebastian! I found the girl!" the man shouted, turning his head.

Four other people showed up then, only one of them female. Amber dried her eyes, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of these people.

"Sebastian, bring her to my office," said the smallest male.

"Yes, my lord," the butler, Sebastian replied, reaching in to grab her.


	2. Chapter 2

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! I ALREADY TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BLOODY WINGS!" Amber screamed at the multiple hunters chasing her.

The last time they had come for her wings they had almost gotten them and the idiots had broken one in the process. Dragons are nothing without their precious wings and not nearly as fast. Now the dragon girl had to rely on her strong legs. Since she wasn't paying attention, she ran smack into a tree and landed on her backside.

Knowing she couldn't get away Amber decided to take a chance on her wings.

Beating her powerful wings to launch herself into the air, Amber felt and overwhelming pain shoot through her, but she ignored the agony she felt and looked around for shelter.

She swooped down, landing in the garden of the nearest manor and bolted up to the front door.

Pounding on the sturdy oak door, Amber screamed at the top of her lungs,"Open up! Please let me in! I'm being hunted help me please!" Going into a panicked frenzy, she continued beating on the door and chanced a glance behind her.

She squealed and the door was opened by a butler dressed all in black. Amber shot inside hiding behind the strange man as the leader of the hunting group made a grab at her.

She frantically looked around for a place to hide and upon spotting the doorway leading to the kitchen, decided that the pantry was the best answer. Shooting into the pantry, Amber had failed to notice that the butler was staring the hunting party down and warning them to leave.

In the safety of the dark pantry, Amber allowed herself quiet sobs, caused by the awful, searing pain in her left wing.

The pantry was opened by a blonde haired man with a stubbly face about an hour later.

"'Oy! Sebastian! I found the girl!" the man shouted, turning his head.

Four other people showed up then, only one of them female. Amber dried her eyes, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of these people.

"Sebastian, bring her to my office," said the smallest male.

"Yes, my lord," the butler, Sebastian replied, reaching in to grab her.

Amber didnt go without a struggle, using anything she could to stall this Sebastian character, so by the time he got the struggling girl into his master's ofice, he was completly covered in powdered sugar.

Ciel sighed and Amber, getting nowhere just struggling, latched onto Sebastian's arm with her sharp teeth, causing the butler to yealp in surprise and drop her.

"HA! Not even demons can hold a dragon captive!" she squeaked as she skipped over to the door.

Ciel and Sebastian were both completely shocked that she knew what he was.

"Miss!" Ciel shouted at the strange girl, causing her to stop and turn."Please stay. I have a few questions for you."

Amber sighed and walked over to the cair in front of Ciel's desk. "Ask away," was all she said before the volley of questions began.

"what is your name?"

"Amber Darkness Shadow is my full name."

"What are you exactly?"

"I am a dragon."

Ciel was completely surprised. He though such creatures were extinct. "Why did you come here?"

"I was being hunted for my wings and this was the first place i saw. One of my wings was broken so i wouldn't have been able to make it to the hospital. Please, let me stay here, I am the last of my kind. I will work as a servant and as a gaurdian but please dont make me go back out there to face those men alone. At least let my wing heal first. I beg of you," the girl pleaded.

Ciel's eyes widened as he heard the girls story. The last of her kind?!  
"Sebastian!"

"What is it master?"

"prepare this girl a room at once! She will be staying here from now on."

"Yes, my lord."

With that, Amber hugged Ciel, shocking him and Sebastian.  
"Thank you, Ciel Phantomhive," she whispered.

then she followed Sebastian out of the room, leaving Ciel alone to think over what just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

UNEXPECTED VISITOR

then she followed Sebastian out of the room, leaving Ciel alone to think over what just happened.

Following after Sebastian silently, Amber heard a loud explosion and sniffed the air, gagging on the scent of something burning.

She dashed into the kitchen after Sebastian and gasped as she saw what a mess it was.

"Gracious!" Amber breathed,"it looks like Ignitus himself torched this place! Why, it smells like, like...rotten dragon's eggs!"

Bardtroy looked away embarrased as she said the, and when she grabbed a sponge he was shocked to look up and find the kitchen spotless.

"Come now Sebastian, Ciel gave you an order and that was to prepare me a room," Amber said as she turned and gracefully swept out of the kitchen.

they walked down the hall in a silence that was broken when Mey-rin dashed into the hall carrying a stack of dirty plates, clanking noisily against each other.

"I got the plates you asked for SebastiAAANN!" the clumsy maid shrieked as she barreled down the hall crashing into Amber and knocking the strange new girl on her ass.

Sebastian managed to catch all the plates before they broked and sighed. "Mey-rin how many times have i told you not to run in the mansion?"

"S-sorry Sebastian I- OH MY APOLOGIES MISS I DIDNT MEAN TO KNOCK YOU OVER!" Mey-rin cried as she climbed off of Amber.

She sat up, rubbing her head. "No no that's quite alright. I should have moved."

Sebastian handed Mey-rin the dishes and helped Amber up while Mey-rin took the dishes into the kitchen to be put onto the table for supper.

When Sebastian had prepared Amber a room and left her to change, Amber heard a loud howl and looked out the window, wondering what it could possibly be this time.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

** AUTHORS NOTE **

** OKAY GUYS, I'VE DISCONTINUED THIS STORY**

**I'M SORRY BUT IM JUST NOT MOTIVATED TO WRITE IT ANYMORE AND IM NOT GETTING MANY SUPPORTING REVIEWS TO HELP EITHER**

**TO TOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND LOVE THIS STORY, IM SORRY AND TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I'VE WRITTEN ANOTHER STORY**

**ITS NOT BLACK BUTLER BUT ITS SOUL EATER AND ITS REALLY GOOD AND THE CHAPTERS WILL BE A LOT LONGER**

**THE STORY IS DRAGON-SCORCH AND I WORTE IT AS A GIFT TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED UNEXPECTED VISITOR AND AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY **

**UNEXPECTED VISITOR HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN DISCONTINUED, BUT IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE OF MY STORIES LOOK UP DRAGON-SCORCH **

**AGAIN GUYS, IM REALLY SORRY TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED**

**-AMBERIVY**


	5. Chapter 5

** AUTHORS NOTE **

** ok so instead of just discontinueing it, does anyone want to adopt this story? i dont care if you do go ahead but pm me first so i know who is getting it**

**-AMBERIVY**


	6. Chapter 6

** AUTHORS NOTE**

**ALRIGHTY THEN! I NO LONGER OWN THIS STORY! THE STORY HAS BEEN KINDLY ADOPTED BY**

**-AMBERIVY TOPH LOTUS BEI FONG, MAKE SURE TO READ IT, THANKS!**


End file.
